marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
All Winners Comics Vol 1 9
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Carl Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Case of the Sinister Hun | Synopsis2 = At a Brazilian concentration camp for Nazi POW's Baron Widemouth and some of his men manage to break through the gate. However, only Widemouth manages to escape, the rest of the Nazi escapees are either gunned down or recaptured. One of the surviving Nazis who is taken back into custody decides to talk and tells the authorities that Widemouth intends to bomb the Panama Canal, prompting them to contact the American soldiers stationed there at once. At the Canal, Steve Rogers and James Barnes are relaxing near the Canal when they spot a model airplane buzzing by. Deciding to let it go they are shocked to see it crash and explode, releasing Lewsite gas. Seeing signal lights being turned on to direct another plane, Steve and James rush off to warn their superiors. They arrive just as the commanding officer receives a teletype warning of Widemouth's plans and Rogers and Barnes are ordered to return to camp to await orders. Instead the duo change into Captain America and Bucky and swing into action. Tracking down one of the signal lights, Captain America and Bucky attack knocking out some Nazi spies. Cap allows one of them to escape so that they can follow him to their leader. The spy notices that he is being followed and leads them to some other spies. When a fight breaks out, Captain America is too occupied fighting off the other spies that the one they are following tries to slip away. Bucky follows after him and is soon ambushed and taken prisoner by Baron Widemouth and his men. Widemouth shows Bucky a larger model plane which he is about to launch against the Canal Zone Headquarters. Before they can, Bucky spots a nearby parachute and gets ready for action. Meanwhile, Captain America passes an anti-aircraft cannon whose operators have been takne down by Lewsite gas. At that moment, Widemouth launches the attack plane, and Bucky grabs on but finds no way to stop it. When Captain America spots the plane he is about to shoot it out of the sky when he notices Bucky is aboard it. He uses a spotlight to dash Bucky a message ordering him to jump. The young hero complies and Captain America blasts the model plane out of the sky. The two heroes regroup and attack Baron Widemouth again, interrupting the preparation of another aircraft. During the struggle, Captain America tosses Widemouth into the pit where his explosives are kept. The sudden jarring causes the volatile explosives to go off killing Widemouth and ending his threat. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Namor Cracks the Whip | Synopsis3 = The Sub-Mariner is swimming across the Mediterranean Sea and is heading for Crete Isle to lend a hand to the British gorilla forces that are fighting the Nazis there. Along the way he spots a British sub as it tracks and destroys a Nazi supply ship. Continuing along he arrives on Crete and soon finds the Nazi camp. To his surprise he finds that they are busy preparing British bombers. He is soon confronted by the British gorillas and convinces them that he is on their side. Deciding to find out what the Nazis are up to, the Sub-Mariner sneaks into the enemy camp and captures one of the sentries and takes him back into the wilderness. There they force him to talk and learn that the Nazis are planning on using the stolen British planes to attack the Dardanelles in order to turn the Turkey against the Allied Forces. Before the Sub-Mariner and the British soldiers can act they are surrounded by Nazi soldiers led by Colonel Brusch who takes the three men prisoner. They are kicked into a pit where the lack of water begins to weaken the Sub-Mariner to a dangerous level. Noticing that there is wet mud in the pit, the two British soldiers begin to dig until they hit water and toss the Sub-Mariner in. They quickly cover up the water and Namor plays possum when Brusch returns to pull them out of the pit and forces them to watch the launch of his sneak attack aboard a bomber. Namor then quickly breaks free from his bonds and knocks out Brusch and his pilots. He then begins firing at the other bombers leading them into a chase. Quickly, the Sub-Mariner then crashes the bomber, abandoning ship at the right time. The resulting explosion destroys all the stolen bombers and wipes out the entire Nazi base. Namor finds the gorillas alive and hiding in the pit that was once their prison. Pulling them out, Namor thanks them for their help and offers to bring back a message to Allied Forces before paying his leave. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Flight From Peril | Synopsis4 = Out on the Berlin countryside, a hay wagon is stopped by a Nazi patrol led by Captain Krause who suspects that there are refugees hiding in the hay. His hunch is right and he pulls a woman named Gloria out of the hay and a man who is supposedly her father. Kraus then shoots the man piloting the wagon and then orders the man and woman to give over the plans that they stole and were trying to smuggle out of the country. However when the cart begins racing a way, Kraus orders his men to investigate. Out from the hay comes a third occupant, the Destroyer, who mows down the approaching Nazis with a machine gun. Knocking Kraus out of his jeep, the Destroyer takes over the vehicle and orders Gloria and her "father" to get aboard, but the man is shot in the back by Kraus. As he dies, he hands the Destroyer the papers and tells him to help get Gloria to Britain with the stolen documents. Kraus and his only surviving minion race off on a motorcycle to a nearby airfield where he demands his fighter planes to get ready and calls for Nazi forces along the way to try and stop the Destroyers progress. Smashing through a roadblock, the Destroyer and Gloria are soon shot at by a Luftwaffe fighter plane. With no other choice they crash the jeep and play dead, waiting for Kraus to arrive. When Kraus lands the plane and begins inspecting their bodies, the Destroyer and Gloria swing into action, beating the the two Nazis into submission. With the Nazis knocked out they steal the plane and fly off heading towards Britain. When they are safely out of Nazi airspace, the Destroyer pays his leave and jumps out of the plane, declining Gloria's offer to accompany her to Britain, telling her that his help is needed fighting the Nazis in Germany. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Gloria Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Bakery Spy Ring | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mr. Gray Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}